holesfandomcom-20200213-history
Linda Walker
Linda Walker was a minor character in Holes. She used to be one of Kissin' Kate Barlow (Katherine Barlow)'s student. In the book, Linda was only featured once, when she was forcing Katherine to give her 'the loot'. However, she was mentioned to be 9 or 10 years old in the first setting, and to have been 'cute and freckly' as a child. In the movie, she was seen several times, possibly to explain that she was a former student of Katherine. However, despite Kate saying that she 'was such a good student', she sided with Trout when they were taking the loot. Despite having a minor role, she was important in Katherine's life. Linda is the wife of Charles "Trout" Walker and the paternal grandmother of The Warden (Louise Walker). Childhood As a little girl, Linda was one of Katherine's favorite students. Linda was apparently a smart and cute girl as a child, and it seems that Katherine enjoyed teaching her, as she appeared several times in the movie. It is assumed that her grades were good, as according to Katherine she was a good student as a child. She was remarkably beautiful. Linda had vibrant red hair, and in the movie she had big, cute eyes. It is likely that she remembered her childhood when deciding to join Trout in digging holes, and considered the other side. At 16 or 17, Linda married Trout Walker, who possibly married her because of her beauty or her intelligence or quick wit. According to Katherine, she 'married him for his money'. Appearance Linda was described as to keep her red hair as a grown-up, but it detracted from her appearance. She was described to have red blotches on her face, and she was presumably angry-looking. Linda was probably this way due to lack of money. She presumably wore dirty clothes, as she could not afford to keep them clean. Digging Holes Linda dug holes with Trout when Katherine committed suicide. Linda was not as keen as a Trout was, but she did dig them. Presumably, she forced her daughter or son to do the same, and she probably had a grudge against it as a child, but later took responsibility to dig on her own. It is unknown what her name was, although it probably started with L or C, as Louise Walker shares initials with Linda, This could be a coincidence, though. Her granddaughter was digging holes with her, and in the movie it was shown that she disliked the fact that they were digging as a child (around eight), but when she was older she tried to increase the amount of holes dug. She presumably started Camp Green Lake as a young adult, and she had been keeping it until she was arrested, when it was sold to a Girl Scout facility. She probably wanted to see what was inside the loot as she had been digging for a long time and to honor Linda. Category:Characters in Book Category:Characters in Movie Category:Side Characters Category:Green Lake (Town) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Fate Unknown Category:Walker family